Darkness returns
by Shadowsteal711
Summary: It hasbeen 25 years since peace come to both worlds but that will change. With a new rise of darknesss a very evil virus has come will Aster Motomiya and friends be able to save it.
1. Chapter 1

I dont own digimon just my oc

Darkness returns

Chapter 1

Hey there this is TK here let me tell you a story. It has been 25 years since a evil digimon name MaloMystismon try to take over both the human world and the digital world, he did not win he lose and was destoryed and we hope to never see him again.

Lets start out with Davis, has active his dream of starting a noodle stand and has become pretty well known. Then to Tai who has become a bussness man surprise to us all I know, he works really hard at it and is very good. Sora beccame a fashion designer for one of very well known companies good too I might add.

Tk has been become a Writer he wrote stories about the digital world but made to where They have no knowledge, because after the final battle none, but Chosen Child had their made wiped to protect the world and to ensure safety. And and 3 years later the gates closed and we never saw our digimon again and we don't know why.

But back on track Matt did make it to being a muscian but shortley after he found a reason to quit it was for certain reasons. You will know later on. Now Joe become a doctor not surprising at all, He is very successful doctor I might add.

Now Izzy has become a Computer detractor. He is very devoted to his work and all of us are very proud of how he is doing. Now Cody has become a lawyer, very good to and has barley lost a case. Ken has become a detector. He is very successful he cares deeply for his job. Yolei has become a housewife and is married to Ken. (Just so you know thats all you know for now about whose married.)

And Kari has a kinder-garden teacher and so deepley loves her job she loves kids with all her heart. Mimi has moved back to japan, to be with all of us again she has her cooking show in japan as well.

We still don't know why the gates are closed, I hope we can find out but till then I hope our digimon are all okay and happy. But this may not be the end of this story could it be the start of a new one?

Review like tell me what you think. I will need a help with partners for the new kids so give me some ideas. Thanks Shadowsteal out.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own digimon.

Darkness returns

Chapter 2

We start of with a Auburn haired shining bright blue eyes, He wears a long sleeved shirt with flames on the side with baggy cargo pants and White and blue shoes with googles around his neck the ones Tai gave Davis before. This is Aster Motomiya, He is the son of Davis and Rukia Motomiya. (Who is my oc who is Wills twin sister which will be explaned later on.)

He is looking over a land scape looking as bodies lay on the ground he as a shocked look on his faces, he sees his friends and family on the ground in pain. He tries to run my can't he forces himself to look down to see his legs covered in darkness and can't he hears his precious people yell his name he does only thing he can do screams at the top of his lungs.

Aster blots out of bed and falls out his bed with a thud. He groans and grabs his head in pain, Aster looks around and notices he is in his room. He sighs in relief But he still wonders what that was about? Is it a look into the future he hopes not.

Aster thinks [I must be going insane, well more then before. What was that? It felt so real.] As Aster finshs that thought he goes to take a hot shower, it took 15 minutes to finsh his shower but he is done getting dressed but then we see a Blonde haired brown eyed girl, This is Alexis Motomiya, Asters sister she is wearing a tight top with a heart on it with tight jeans and snickers.

Alexis says with a amused look and says."You know, You are going to be late to school now."With that she leaves Aster to rush to school.

Rukia Motomiya a pretty Blonde with bright blue eyes is washing dishes when she hears her son come rushing down.

"You are very late young man."Rukia says with a stern look on her face, which makes Aster very nervous.

Aster rubs the back of his neck and sighs. He looks tired and very worn out. Rukia looks worried for her young son.

"I'm sorry mom just had a rough sleep, I will be okay I should really get to school before I'm late."Aster says in a tired tone of voice.

"It's okay honey. Just be sure to be a Tk and Karis for dinner tonight we will be there."Rukia says smile warmly at Aster.

Aster smiles slightly to his mother and says. " Don't worry mom I will Bye!"

Rukias watchs her son goes and looks worried, He looked so tired and worried he looked ready to drop she hopes he will be okay.

We see a Dark blue haired blue eyed boy, this is Sam Ichijouji he has on a Sleeveless turtle neck shirt with baggy jeans and purple and black shoes he is best friends with Aster they are very close a lot due to there fathers being best friends so the saw each other a lot, His father is Ken and Yolei Ichijouji.

" Where is he? He is late." Sam mumbled lost in thought.

A voice broke him out of his thoughts She is blonde with blue eyes, This is Ai Takaishi, She is Tk and Kari Takaishi daughter she has a pink top with angel feathers on it with a tight designer jeans on with a white and pink shoes on. She is close friends with Aster not as close as Sam but close.

"Maybe he slept, but thats unlike him."Ai said worried.

Another voice came to life, This came from a brown haired Amber eyed boy, This is Ai twin brother Matsu Takaishi, He has a short sleeved short with a Simple for hope on it with designer jeans on with white and yellow shoes.

"Maybe he is sick, It could happen to anyone." Matsu said or as his nickname is Matty, he is worried about him too.

Here we see a Brown haired amber eyed girl come over this is Taktara Kamiya, she has on a brown tank top with heart for love on it with tight jeans and red shoes. She always wants to help her friends right now she as worried as Ai and Sam are. Aster and Tara are captian and co captian for the schools soccer team.

"I dont know, either sounds really weird for him." Tara comments, with a very worried look on her face. Then we see a Blonde haired cold blue eyed boy, This is Kaz Ishida he is the cool guy of the group and he and Aster do'nt really see eye to eye. He is in a short sleeved blue shirt with designer jeans on with white and blue shoes.

"I bet he just skip school he is a loser afterall. Kaz says coldly, Which surpises well no one actually they know he cares he is to stubborn to admit it.

The doors open and here comes who they have been waiting for, Aster he looks tired and a dark scowlon his face. His friends looked surpised at this since they know he never really has a scowl on his face.

Then the schools bully Ryu Moichi comes over to Aster. He is a big dude and he throwns his weight around a lot sometimes literally. He gets in Aster's face.

"Well Well don't we look bad did mommy and daddy keep you up all night poor baby."Ryu laughs thinking his actually funny, but Aster scowl darkens more with might be bad news his friends know this. He says with a dark and cold voice with freezes everyone.

"Ryu I am giving you a fair warning to fet out of my face before I hurt you."Aster said in a monoton voice, Ryu just laughs it off to Aster punchs him in the jaw. Again surprising everyone.

Thats when the teacher decides to come in and tells Aster he has Detonation Aster just ignores him and goes to his desk beside both Tara and Ai. They take both of his hands and grip them both they look at him worried he gives a warm smile and says sorry.

"We were planing to hang out after school guess thats out the window now."Sam mumbles disappointed. Aster looks at them guilty and says like a whisper.

"Im sorry but I could not anyway I'm going to Ai and Matty house for dinner tonight."Aster says very sorry.

"Its alright, maybe next time."Sam says trying show Aster he is not mad,

It seemed to work to Aster looks at them him and Kaz give each other nods before returning to focus in class.

Now to Detonation at the end, Aster is getting ready to leave when the computer starts to act so he checks it, It like rainbow colored and it shots a beam of light to Aster, he looks at with a frown.

"What is this, maybe I should show my parents? Naw they won't believe me." Aster said, before putting in his backpack to think about later. Now he goes to meet Ai and Matty to give to their house for dinner.

Done review like tell me what you think. still need ideas for partners. Shadowsteal out.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own digimon

Darkness Returns

Chapter 3 The dinner

Davis Motomiya is in his friends Tk and Kari Takaishi house getting ready for dinner there and waiting for Aster, Ai and Matty Davis wants to talk to his son about a intersting call he got from his sons school earlier.

"your saying Aster punched someone. Thats more your style Davis."TK said

"Haha very funny TK."Davis mumbled.

"all joking aside, what do you think happened Davis." Kari asked.

" I dont know. Aster's more leveled headed then me. I want to know what happened at school." Davis said.

"Maybe the kids was bulling someone and Aster stood up for him." Rukia said.

"Maybe, I hear the door opening they must be here."

Aster is with Ai and Matty going to their house for dinner they asking why he punched Ryu,

"I just had a bad morning, and he's pushing people around got to me sorry guys."

"Are you sure your okay I'm worried about you."Ai mumbled.

"Yeah it is unlike you to try and hit someone, you are one of the level headed was of our group theres you Tyler and Sam." Matty said.

"I promise it won't happen again guys."

They come to a stop at a tail house with 4 bedrooms because Ai and Matty share a room.

They enter to find there parents in the living room waiting for them. Aster's parents look upset Tk and Kari look worried at Aster Well Asters sister face is unreadable.

Aster blue eyes set on his parents he knows what's coming so he stares calmly at them waiting for them to say something he seems to be calm on the outside but inside he is nervous.

Davis asks"Aster, Why did I get a call about you punching someone at school."

Aster sighs and says"I got up with a very bad morrning and that someone was Ryu the schools bullying he got in my face I warned him, and I'm sorry I just lost my head there."  
Rukia hugs her son and said"Its ok we were just worried."

Aster smiled and he hugs her back, Davis gets and says. "Now lets eat!"

Aster sighs typical dad always hungry, Then Aster hears a loud yell a happy boy comes down the stairs and hugs Aster by the waist this is Kaito Takaishi His brown hair blue eyes looks very happy to see Aster they a close bond like older brother younger brother.

Kai says excited. "Aster you are here now we can play together."

Aster laughs ruffles his hair."Yeah I'm here we will play after dinner okay."

Kai nods and shots to the kitchen. So after dinner they played and talked now Motomiyas are leaving Aster says goodbye to Ai and Matty Then he does something bold, he kisses Ai on the cheek and winks at her m and runs aways from overprotective brother but misses her blush. Davis and Rukia sigh.

"He really reminds me of his uncle Willis." Rukia said with a chuckle and smiled warmly at her son, who was being chased towards the exit by Ai's brother. Davis looked after Aster with a frown as he recalled a situation that almost mirrored the one that was taking place before him.

"Yeah, sometimes a little too much." he mumbled, trying not to think of when he had chased Willis halfway over a bridge in New York after their adventure with Kokomon.

Rukia laughed at Davis sore mood, having been told the story by both her husband and brother. She walked up to Davis and put a hand on his cheeks, smiling softly at him.

"He does take after you too, you know. You both have the same heart of gold." she said as Davis seemed to ease up a little and returned her smile. He grabbed her hand and put his right arm around her waist, steering them towards the exit.

"Heh, I guess you're right about that. Now let's go home. C'mon kids." he said over his shoulder as he opened the door with his free hand and led his wife outside for the walk towards their apartment.

End review tell me what you think like.


End file.
